How Did You Find Me
by klswhite
Summary: Robbie's gone missing. I don't own them, just like to torture them from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This story is a bit of a departure for me. It's all completely written so I will post a chapter a day. I hope you don't mind the change of pace.**

Laura's mobile rang as she was packing away her things. Looking at the screen she muttered under her breath. The last thing she needed was a call out, she was already running late.

"James, can you hold this for ten more minutes? Then I'm not on call."

"Dr. Hobson, it's not a murder. I was calling to see if you've heard from Inspector Lewis today?"

She shook her head, lifting her bag and walking out of her office. "Not in a few days. Should I have?"

There was a pause on the line as James debated how much to say, "No, no reason. It sounds like you are busy. I'll let you go."

Laura stopped walking, alarm filling her, "What is it James?"

"He didn't come in today."

Relaxing a bit, she started walking again, "Did he call?"

"He sent Innocent an email last night." He paused, now thinking he might be overreacting. "It's just…I tried calling him and he's not answering. I drove by his place and his car isn't there."

"James, I'm sure he just took a day off. Maybe he had things to do."

"Perhaps..."

"James, what aren't you telling me?"

"Yesterday..."

At her car, her temper finally got the better of her, "James, I have someplace to be. Out with it, what happened yesterday?"

"The man who killed his wife."

"What about him?"

"He was sentenced."

Starting her car, she buckled her seatbelt, "That's great, he can finally get some closure."

"It wasn't a very long sentence. Five years, he'll be out in two."

Laura froze, "When was this?"

"Late yesterday afternoon."

"When did Innocent get the email?"

"She said around nine. Look, I know you think I'm overreacting but it doesn't feel right."

"It's OK, James. You're off this weekend, right?"

"Same as you."

"He probably took the day off to take advantage of the weekend. Most likely he's in Manchester visiting his daughter. He often turns his phone off when he's with her."

She heard James sigh on the other end, "I didn't think about that. I'll call her just to make sure."

"No, I'll call her. If he's not there, I'll call you back. So if you don't hear from me, everything is fine."

"You don't have to do that. I'm the one who's worried."

"I don't mind, James. Go on and get your weekend off started."

"Thanks, Dr. Hobson." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura ended the call, looking sadly at her bag in the backseat. Opening a text screen she typed a quick message, "Something's come up. I have to cancel. Call you later. Love you, Laura x"

She drove to Robbie's, calling on the way. Much like James, her calls to both his home line and his mobile went unanswered. His car wasn't there but she still let herself into his flat.

It was clean but not especially tidy. Unable to stop herself, she picked up clothes, putting them in the hamper, straightened a few newspapers. There was absolutely nothing to suggest he'd gone anywhere.

She contemplated calling Lyn but didn't want to worry her. Finding a notepad, she left him a note to call her then left. She really had hoped he had gone to Manchester but deep down she knew better.

Driving quickly to her own home, she went inside and started the kettle and a pot of coffee. Digging through her hall closet, she found two thermoses, took them to the kitchen and rinsed them out.

While she waited, she changed into casual, but warm clothes, then made a few sandwiches. One thermos she filled with tea and the other with coffee. She packed all of the items into a basket and carried it to her car. One more trip inside to grab blankets and she left.

She knew where he was. Had known the minute James told her what happened. A small part of her hoped she was wrong, hoped she would drive to his flat and find him coming in from a long walk. But, deep down, she'd known better.

The drive didn't take long. The walk slightly longer as she struggled under the weight of the things she was carrying. Around her, the ground was wet, soaking from the days of rain. It seemed colder here than elsewhere in the city, probably a figment of her imagination, but still.

It had been a long time since she'd been to this particular spot and she wandered a bit before finally recognizing the area. Worry filled her when she didn't see him. It was followed almost instantly by relief. Perhaps she should have called Lyn. Sitting her things on the small bench, she was pulling her mobile from her pocket when she heard the faint noise.

It was a low noise, somewhere between a groan and a cry. The sound cut to the core of her. Stepping away from the bench, she walked around the gravestone and her heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robbie was curled on top of the grave of his wife, clothes soaked through, hair plastered to his head. Several empty bottles filled the landscape around him. Reaching down, she touched his forehead. His skin was cool, clammy. Grabbing one of the blankets, she pulled at him, somehow managing to get him to a seated position.

His head lolled to her shoulder as she wrapped the blanket around him. Worried about his temperature she sat in front of him, pulling him into her arms as well.

They sat on the wet ground for she didn't know how long. His body seemed marginally warmer. She stroked his cheek gently, "Robbie...Robbie." He groaned, moving in her arms just a bit.

She was starting to get worried, didn't want to call 999. There was no way she could get him to her car without assistance. Briefly, she considered calling James but knew Robbie would be embarrassed and angry if she did.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and she knew she didn't have much time. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and slapped his cheek. His eyes opened, surprise, more than hurt filling his look.

"Laura?"

"Robbie, how long have you been out here?"

Eyes closing, he mumbled, "Out where?"

She slapped him again, sympathy quickly being replaced by anger. "Look around? How long have you been out here drinking yourself into a stupor?"

Rubbing his cheek, from where she'd slapped him twice, he looked around. The memories all returned, "I don't know. Last night sometime."

"James has been calling you all day."

He pulled away from her, reaching for his pocket. Not finding his mobile, he looked around, seeing all of the empty bottles. "Why was he calling? I booked a day off."

Anger bubbled up again, "Perhaps because he cares and was worried about you."

Waving her off, he reached for a bottle that wasn't quite empty, "No need to worry, I'm right as rain."

Laura reached the bottle first and held it away from him. Then she grabbed the blanket, pulling it from around his shoulders. "Oh I can tell. Here you are rolling in the mud, drunk out of your mind, about 5 degrees from hypothermia. Yes, you are doing just fine."

Reaching for the bottle, "Hey give me that."

She flicked at the lid with her thumb, unscrewing it easily. Meeting his hazy gaze with an icy glare, she turned the bottle upside down and emptied it of its contents.

"Why did you do that? What right do you have?"

An angry calm descended over her. At first, she'd felt sorry for him, understood his pain. But this, she couldn't accept. Dropping the bottle on the ground, she calmly folded the blanket.

"You're right. I don't have any right. I'm not the friend who has supported you, cared for you..." Her voice faltered, her next words almost whispered to herself, "Loved you." Picking up her things, she turned away from him. "Stay here, wallow. I won't be back."

He watched her for a moment. Something in what she'd said, tickled at the back if his brain but he couldn't pull it through the fog. He sat there for a moment, then called to her, "Laura." She stopped walking, "Can you at least give me a ride home?"

Her shoulders slumped, she knew she should just keep walking. "Pick up those empty bottles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She could hear the bottles clinking together as he struggled to pick them up. His gait was unsteady as he walked to her. Without looking at him, she opened the basket, let him put the bottles inside. Finally, she pushed the blanket at him and started walking.

He staggered behind her, struggling to wrap the blanket around him. She didn't slow, simply continued her fast walk to the car. She started the car, turning the heat on full blast before putting the basket in the back seat pulling out a thermos and pouring a cup of tea for him. Taking out one of the sandwiches and the other blanket she got into the car.

Before he joined her, she covered the seat with the second blanket. Robbie finally caught up with her, opening the door clumsily, almost falling into the car. Waiting until he was settled, she handed him the cup of tea and dropped the sandwich into his lap.

Without a single word, she put the car into gear and drove away. The only sounds in the car was Robbie eating and drinking noisily. Within seconds of finishing the nourishment she'd provided he was sound asleep.

Stopped at a light, she watched him. If she turned right, she could take him home, be rid of him and still make her weekend plans. Left would take them to her house. Screaming internally, she flicked her hand over the turn indicator and turned left.

* * *

Robbie didn't wake when she parked. Carefully opening the door, she pulled the basket from the backseat and made her way inside. She disposed of the empty bottles then carefully locked her own liquor cabinet. A smile crossed her face as she remembered Ellen teasing her about buying a bar with a lock. If only she knew how handy it was proving to be.

Standing at the door, she took a deep breath. He would likely scream and rage when he realized where they were. She made a promise to herself if he did, she would lock him out and call a taxi. Walking to her car, she opened his door, "Robbie…" Shaking his shoulder gently, "Robbie, we're here."

He opened his eyes, looking around hazily, "Where are we?"

"I brought you to my house."

He shook his head, pulling on the door, "No, take me home."

"No, you have two choices. You can come inside, get cleaned up. I will cook you dinner we can watch some telly and you can get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning I will take you back to your car."

"And my other choice?"

"I will call you a taxi that will, no doubt, take you wherever you want to go."

"That's the one. Call me a taxi."

"Get out of my car."

Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the seat. "As soon as my taxi gets here."

"No, you don't get to rest comfortably, get out of my car, give me the blanket and you can wait on the bench until the taxi gets here."

"Laura, it's about to rain."

"I don't care."

"You would leave me in the rain to wait?"

"I gave you a choice. Now get out of my car."

"Come on, Laura, don't be like that."

"Who are you to tell me how to be?"

He looked up at her, suddenly realizing she was quite serious. "I thought I was your friend."

As the first drops of rain started to fall, tears streaked down her face. "So did I? But clearly destroying yourself is more important to you." She shook her head, "Stay in the car, just leave the blankets when you go. I'll call your taxi from inside."

Turning, she made her way inside, closing the door behind her. Hot tears flowed freely down her face. She pulled her mobile from her pocket, thumbing through her contacts for the taxi number. She was pressing the button to connect the call when she heard the small knock on her kitchen door.

She wiped the tears from her face before turning to the door. He smiled down at her as she opened it, "I'm sorry. If the first offer is still available, I would like to take you up on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No alcohol."

He nodded, "I understand."

She stepped back, letting him enter. "Go on up, take a shower, get warm."

He looked down at his wet clothes, "I don't have anything…"

"There's a dressing gown in the extra bedroom. Leave your clothes in there and I will get them on to wash. I'll also leave you some clean pajamas. There are new toothbrushes in the cabinet."

Nodding, he turned making his way slowly up the stairs. She watched him, wondering why he'd changed his mind. Once she heard the water start, she made her way up the stairs into her own bedroom. Pulling a clean t-shirt, pair of pajama pants and boxers from her dresser, she walked across the hall and placed them at the foot of the bed. Collecting his dirty clothes, she headed downstairs.

When he made his way downstairs twenty minutes later, she was draining pasta at the sink. "Something smells good."

She smiled, "It's just a bit of pasta. You're probably smelling the garlic bread."

"Can I help with anything?"

Pointing at a drawer, "Set the table."

They worked together before sitting down to their meal. Raising his water glass, he toasted her, "Thank you."

She nodded, looking down at her plate. They ate in silence, neither really sure what to say. As he was eating the last bite of garlic bread, he finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd walked through her door. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged, "When James called me, I knew there was only one place you would be. You would have needed to tell her."

"But how did you know I would still be there?"

She rubbed at her neck, "I just knew."

He chuckled, "I guess you know me better than I know myself sometimes."

Standing, she reached for his plate, "Something like that."

He stood, pulling his plate from her then took hers. "Let me. It's the least I can do."

She nodded, "I have a call I need to make anyway."

Laura grabbed her mobile and stepped outside. The rain had finally abated and she needed to make this call with some privacy. Pressing a button on the handset, she waited for the call to connect.'

"Hi."

She sighed at the sound of his voice. Wondered why she had cancelled and was here rather than there, "Hey you."

"Everything OK?"

She nodded, "Someone has the flu; I had to cover the on call schedule."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yes, it is. I'm really sorry."

"Laura, it's fine. We can do it another time."

She smiled, "Why are you so patient with me?"

His soft laugh curled around her, making her relax for the first time since he'd answered. "Could be because I love you."

"Weekend after next, let's try again."

"Rather than here, why not really go away? Paris, Rome, anywhere you want to go."

"Are you really willing to risk my schedule?"

"I think it will be harder for you to say no if it's more than just a trip down to the sea."

She laughed, "You're right. Let's plan it. Are you coming home on Sunday?"

"Unless you want me to come home sooner."

"Sunday is fine, at least one of us should have a good time." She paused for a moment, "I could cook; we could plan."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too."

She ended the call, calmer than when she started but still berating herself for cancelling. She should have gone, ignored James' call. Or simply told James where to find Robbie.

"I gather I am wearing the pajamas of the person on the call." Startled she turned, anger etched across her face. He held out a cup to her, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

She took the cup, stepping away from him. "Yes, those are his."

"I didn't know you lived with someone."

"I don't, he just keeps a few things here. I do the same at his place."

"You cancelled plans with him to come find me, didn't you?"

Turning away, she nodded as she took a sip of the tea. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing."

"I can go home. You can still have your plans with him."

She shook her head, "I've already told him I'm on call.

"Why did you come find me?"

"Someone had to, you would have caught your death…" She stopped suddenly aware of what she'd said. "Was that what you were trying to do?"

"You could have just sent James, still made your plans."

"You didn't answer my question."

He stared at her, "I'm tired, I think I'll turn in."

Her anger returned, "Do you think you're the only one who's ever lost someone?"

The anger in her voice made him turn back to her. "Of course not."

"Then why do this to yourself?"

"You don't understand."

She scoffed, "Of course, I couldn't possibly understand. Only the great Robbie Lewis has ever lost anyone they love."

"She was killed, Laura."

She pushed past him, trying to get away before the tears streamed down her face. "And now you have justice, you might not like it but it's more than many get."

Following her, "You think two years is fair."

"Would you rather not know?" She turned to him, tears now flowing freely down her face. "Because I can tell you, it doesn't get any easier."

He paused, trying to determine when the conversation shifted. "I don't understand, Laura."

"Of course you don't. Why would you?" She stared at him, angry at herself for losing her temper. Finally, she shook her head, setting the cup of tea on the counter, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed. You can stay down here or leave, I don't care."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He watched her turn to go and her words from moments earlier echoed in his mind. _"I just knew."_ Without thinking, he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"How did you know?"

Her head dropped, what was he asking of her? "How did I know what?"

"How did you know where to find me? I hadn't been to Val's grave in over a year."

"It doesn't matter."

He tightened his grip on her arm, stepping closer to her. "If it has you this upset, it matters. What aren't you telling me?"

"Water, long under the bridge. Some of us get over it move on with our lives."

"Who did you lose, Laura?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Robbie."

"You don't want to talk about it, or you don't want to talk about it with me?"

Trying to pull free, she shook her head, "It doesn't matter; I'm not going to talk about it. Some of us put our lives back together, we don't need to wallow in the pain."

"I'm not asking you to wallow. I am asking you to share." He watched her face, hoping for something he was quite sure of. "You've spent years of your life listening to me, supporting me. Perhaps it's time I gave a bit back."

 _ **How did You find me, how did You know**_  
 _ **I'd be here in this hole in the ground**_  
 _ **I can't even see out, over the edge**_  
 _ **Lookin' up from all the way down**_

 _ **I thought I had been left here to die**_  
 _ **When I saw your face appear**_  
 _ **What a surprise**_  
 _ **How did You find me here**_

 _ **I thought I could do it, all of it**_  
 _ **All by myself**_

 _ **I thought I could win every round**_  
 _ **Then I hit rock bottom, the blues, I got 'em**_  
 _ **And You lifted me out of my fear**_  
 _ **And how did You find me?**_

* * *

 **This was meant as a part of the Song Fic I am working on. But the chapter got too unwieldy and needed more. Typically my stories have a nice fluffy ending. Our couple end up happily ever after. In theory they still will, just not at this moment in time. But I like to think this was where it all started. When Robbie finally realized other people (or at least this one person) have been through something and he needs to know what it is.**

 **Merle Haggard - How Did You Find Me**


End file.
